


[Podfic] Sooner or Later

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Series: [Podfic] Just Like Me by Inell [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, But be warned victims are discussed, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mention of victims raped & tortured, Mutual Pining, Pack is a FBI Team, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Serial killer case, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, no graphic details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Stiles and his team are called in to help catch a serial killer hunting around the Pacific Northwest. Stiles becomes obsessed, and Derek keeps him grounded.





	[Podfic] Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283529) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> So this is my very first published podfic. Please be gentle!
> 
> If anyone wants to create a cover for the series, please feel free and I'll add it with proper credit.
> 
> I want to thank Inell for letting me podfic her series! Go to [the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283529) to give kudos and review!
> 
> **Edit to add cover and podbook link.

Sooner or Later by Inell  
Part 1 of the Just Like Me series

[](https://imgur.com/ekHIj1H)

Link: [Mediafire (12mb / approx. 17 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/88gz881qaf4c8o9/Sooner_or_Later_by_Inell_Read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

Podbook: [Mediafire (133mb / Approx. 186 minutes (3 Hrs 6 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/317662rmisu8jq2/Just%20Like%20Me%20-%20A%20Teen%20Wolf%20Derek%20HaleStiles%20Stilinski%20Fanfic%20Series.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also on the hunt for betas! Please email me at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com or message me on tumblr if you would like to help. Thanks!


End file.
